


When He Had a Cold

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Narcissa, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Short One Shot, ill Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: He was unexpectedly needy when he had a cold.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	When He Had a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> While playing Hogwarts Mystery, I cought a phrase said by Madam Pomfrey "You are considerably less needy than Professor Snape when he has a cold."   
> It was such a funny prompt that needed to be written. :D
> 
> I hope, you will enjoy it. :)

He was the cold blooded and stern potions master of Hogwarts; as it was known by everyone. Rarely smiling, usually sulking and mostly disdaining people around him... She could bet that no one, including herself, dared to think of him being desperate and needy; considering his strength that had kept him alive for all these years. Yet, there was something no one would ever guess but she, only she, knew about him. 

He was unexpectedly needy when he had a cold.

“Cissy?” Came his voice, which was ridiculously weaker than his situation should have required, from the bed that he was lying down.

She smiled to herself while she was heading to the bed with a bottle full of some gray potion. He reminded her of Draco as a kid. When he was ill, he wouldn't have gotten out of his bed all day and required her mother's care constantly. And Narcissa would have been joyful to take care of her son and see him feeling safe - just like she did now but with a difference. Now, whom she was taking care of was not her dear ill and needy son but her dear ill and needy lover.

No doubt, she had looked after Severus before. There had been times - both of them did not prefer to recall - when he had gotten injured seriously and even barely been able to back. She had stayed with him for nights while he had been recovering, trying to gain his strenght back. But between all of those bad days they had gotten through together, she could not remember even a moment when he had become so in need of someone's oversight and care –like he did now with only a cold. 

Still, she would have been lying if she had denied that she hadn't enjoyed this.

"Yes, dear?" She answered while she was kneeling near the bed, making his sleepy eyes see her smiling face clearly.

“Would you bring me some tea, please? I feel like I am freezing. Is this room too cold?” 

“No, it is not.” She answered while she was pushing a few strands of black hair back from his face. She stroked his warm and pale cheek lovingly. He still had a fever. She knew what he needed was medication and some decent sleep, but definitely not a cup of tea. However putting a couple drops of Sleeping Draught in the tea could be a good option to put this stubborn man into a sleep.

“You need to sleep, love.” She tried to convince him again.

"I don't want to." he replied in an almost childish voice and Narcissa had to bite her cheek to handle her laughter.

"Well then, I will bring you some tea as you wish.” She said in a comforting voice. And she added quickly, showing the bottle she was holding. “But only if you drink this potion first."

He was about to protest when he met her determined and stern eyes. Narcissa let him take a minute to consider the situation before him, knowing he would end up obeying her request.

Eventually, he nodded his head as if he gave up and tried to lift his head to drink the potion. Narcissa put her hand under his head to help him and neared the bottle to his opened lips. She watched victoriously while Severus was drinking the medication. It would always work. 

She did not have to tell Severus what potion she was giving to him or it was not the Sleeping Draught. Even with a cold gotten nose, Narcissa was sure, he was capable of recognizing every potion. And she also knew that he was trusting her at all costs. This was the reason why there was love aside of amusement in her smile. 

Severus put his head back on the pillow and returned her smile with his eyes full of gratefulness. “Thank you.” He said sincerely, not hiding his gratitude and shame. "I know, I am a bit insufferable."

“Not at all.” Narcissa replied, then leaned down to him and kissed his warm forehead. 

"I would even say that you are quite amusing when you are ill." She laughed. 

Severus laughed as well and shooked his head. “I am pretty sure that I am anything but amusing.”

She got up back and casted a smiling glance before she left his side to bring him tea. She did not care if he was ridiculously needy and maybe a bit insufferable when he had a cold. She knew he was feeling safe and comforted at that moment, and it was all that mattered to Narcissa. She would take care of him anytime he needed and she was definetely going to pour Sleeping Draught in that cup.


End file.
